Summer in Ikimen Paradise!
by eru-chan
Summary: 5 years after Ashiya Mizuki’s crazy encounter with Ohsaka Gakuen, she comes back to Japan for a summer vacation. Love blooms between Sano and Ashiya but could there be a hidden relationship with her and.. Nakatsu! full summary inside


**Summary:** 5 years after Ashiya Mizuki's crazy encounter with Ohsaka Gakuen, she comes back to Japan for a summer vacation. She accidentally sees all her schoolmates, including Nanba-senpai, Tenojji and Himejima, at a club and they invite her to join their reunion at the beach. Love blooms between Sano and Ashiya but could there also be a hidden relationship between her and… Nakatsu?!

**Chapter 1:** Welcome back to Japan!

Mizuki arrives at the Narita International airport and she sees Sano Izumi outside of the airport. She was surprised and ran into him.

"Ohayo Sano-kun! Long time no see! How have you been?" Ashiya asked

"Ohayo. Well, I'm doing fine, my jump is getting better now. How about you?" Sano replied.

"That's great! Good for you. I'm fine as well, I'm just here for a summer vacation…" Ashiya said

'_I thought you went here because you missed me…?_ ´Sano thought, making him a little sad.

"…and to see you." Ashiya continued, which made Sano smile a little.

"Oh… Uhm…" out of words, Sano blushed a little, and so did Ashiya.

"Do you want to hang out or something?" Ashiya asked, breaking the silence.

"But it's 12 in the morning, where do you want to go? In a club?" Sano replied

"You know, that's not a bad idea" Ashiya said.

"what?!" he said while being dragged by Ashiya to the taxi.

They just sat there, without saying a word. They first stopped by the hotel where Ashiya will stay and she left her luggage. She went back to the taxi and they continued their "journey" to a club. They arrive at a club and to their surprise; they see almost all of their schoolmates from Ohsaka Gakuen! Sekime was there, Nakao was also there, so were Nanba-Senpai, Kayashima and many others from Dorm 2. They saw her and they ran towards her.

"How are you Ashiya san?!" Sekime Asked

"Long time no see, Ashiya." Nanba-senpai said

"You didn't grow your hair? How ugly. Just Kidding!" Nakao said

"Ahh… The best aura I've ever seen today. Nice to see you again, Ashiya-san" Kayashima said.

She got touched that they still cared even after 5 years. Then something got her attention. While Sano and the others were partying, she sees a guy surrounded with beautiful women. She saw the face of the guy and the guy, for her, looked familiar. It was…

"Nakatsu-kun?!" she shouted. The bunch of girls turned to her direction and so did Nakatsu.

"Ashiya-san, is that you?! How are you?!" Nakatsu asked, walking towards her to hug her but he stopped. Probably he became shy and thought that what he was about to do was awkward.

"heh. I feel great. How about you?" Ashiya asked

"Well I'm fine too. Uhm… I gotta go, my ladies are waiting" he replied

"uh… Yeah…. I see you have a lot of girls with you, Nakatsu-kun" She said

"Is it too many? Hahaha! It's my sexy pheromone that's why they all fell for me. Hahaha!" Nakatsu said, making Ashiya smile forcefully.

"Ashiya!!!" Nanba-senpai called

"coming!" she replied, "Well, gotta go, see you around Nakatsu-kun!"

"Yeah, see ya!" he replied.

So Ashiya went to Nanba-senpai and company and they looked at her with an evil grin.

"uh, what do you guys want?? You're all creeping me out!" Ashiya told them

"We're having a reunion at the beach on Saturday, would you like to join us?" Nanba-senpai asked

"Sure! Just like what we did in our summer 5 years ago." Ashiya said

"Oh yeah… I remember that" Nakao said and everyone agreed.

"So are you in?" they asked while doing the so-called "puppy-dog eyes"

"yosh!" Ashiya said and everybody jumped happily.

Sano and Ashiya left early and said bye to them. They took a taxi and Ashiya was dropped off in front of the hotel she was going to stay in but before she went in…

"Ashiya…" Sano called her

"ne?" Ashiya turned her head and surprisingly, Sano kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight" he said, blushing lightly

"Uhm, yeah, night" Ashiya replied blushing lightly as well. So Ashiya got in the hotel and Sano went back in the taxi to go home.

**That was fast. Haha!**

**For me, this chapter is too short so Ill try my best to make the other chapters longer.**

**Well, here's chapter 1**

**Pls review!**

**Ideas and criticisms are acceptable!**

' ' ' **rakueru**


End file.
